Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator
March 26th 2009 * May 15th 2009 * May 19th 2009 | genre = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator is a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's-themed game for the Nintendo DS. Features The game contains a story mode, where the player may duel, browse a 3D map, interact with other characters and collect items and cards. There are 2887 cards featured in this game (including Egyptian Gods, Speed Spell - Wheelie Breaker and Speed World), going up to Crimson Crisis also includes cards from the first 4 Duel Terminals and cards from Structure Decks up to SD16, but excludes any TCG exclusive cards up to that date. The game also includes many promo cards, such as "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode", "Shield Wing", "Elemental Hero Absolute Zero" and "Genesis Dragon". However, it misses 779 cards released in OCG before Lord of Magicians, mainly cards that rely on other specific cards, such as Ritual Spells or the ones that require a specific monster, like "Checkmate". The game contains Turbo Duels. "Speed Spells" versions of existing cards appear in the game, such as "Speed Spell - Raigeki" and "Speed Spell - Harpie's Feather Duster", also completely new Speed Spells are included such as "Speed Spell - Wheelie Breaker" and Speed Spell - Speed Jammer". Special Trap Cards designed specifically for Turbo Duels are also included, such as Des Accelerator and Slip Stream. There is Wi-fi in this game where player's can play against each other, find upgrades and cards. :See: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator Card Downloads and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator: Downloads. Characters The player creates their own character. They choose their name, gender and appearance. Story Mode includes the majority of characters from the first arc of the anime and a number of original characters. Additional character versions of cards can be unlocked as opponents and Tag Duelists in Free Duel mode. :See: Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator characters. Storyline The player wakes-up in Satellite, stripped of their memory. He/She are found by Rally who duels them in the hopes it will help them regain their memory. Rally introduces them to his friends Blitz, Nervin and Tank and takes the player to their base in the Satellite underground. The player finds a "Speed Spell" card in their Duel Disk, causing everyone to believe that he is a Turbo Duelist. Since Yusei and Sector Security are the only Turbo Duelists in Satellite, they figure the player is from the City. Since a Turbo Duelist is not complete without their Duel Runner, Blitz arranges for the player to buy a Duel Runner from Kuroe. After discovering it has no engine or CPU, Blitz goes to confront Kuroe, but ends up getting kidnapped. The player then ventures to the thugs' lair, where they duel and defeat multiple thugs in order to free Blitz. After saving Blitz, Yusei gives the player a spare engine to use in their Duel Runner, before he leaves for New Domino City. A few days later, Rally gives the player a CPU. With the Duel Runner complete the player takes it for a test run. A group of securities, led by Officer Trudge appear outside the group's lair, accusing Rally of stealing the CPU. Since they were using the signal from Rally's criminal mark to trace their location, Blitz used Yusei's jamming device to block the signal. The group split-up; Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank go one way and advise the player to ride their Duel Runner to the Old Highway. The player races out past the Securities, prompting Trudge to chase them. After the player outruns Trudge, they come back to the hideout. The player is planning to escape through the pipeline just like Yusei did earlier in the game. After beating a test simulation, the player gets a chance to escape to New Domino. As the player enters the pipeline, Trudge immediately follows in pursuit. After outrunning him, the player gets caught by Security and is taken to the detention center having his Duel Runner and Deck confiscated. In jail, the player reaches the Recreation room where Bolt Tanner is. Tanner has just won a Duel, with his opponent lying on the floor. Tanner taunts the defeated duelist by calling his cards trash, and the player then attempts to defend the defeated duelist by dueling Tanner with his deck (like Yusei uses Yanagi's deck in the anime). After beating Tanner the player notices Yusei also getting escorted to his cell, and then receives a challenge from Mr. Armstrong and so the player has to collect cards from inmates to create a deck and use it to beat him. After beating Armstrong, Armstrong calls off the deal and orders the Securities to seize the player. However, he is interrupted when Rex Goodwin appears on the scene, firing Armstrong and eventually releasing the player into New Domino City. Tanner passes the player his Ushi Oni card, telling him to seek a bar named Bootleg. Showing the card will allow for the player to come into contact with an acquaintance. Upon arriving at the Bootleg, the player shows the bartender Tanner's card, but the bartender requests that the player complete some of his Duel Puzzles, as he's a Duelist. After completing 3 Puzzles, the bartender tells the player to wait outside - and upon exiting the bar he encounters Blister, who escorts him to his hideout. The player informs Blister of the plan to reclaim the Duel Runner and Deck. After some time of thinking, Blister gives the player a fake Security ID and Security uniform so that the player can sneak into the Security Impound Center and get his Deck and Duel Runner back. After sneaking past the guards and getting to the Duel Runner, the player is once again cornered by Trudge. The player then gets on the Duel Runner and promptly outruns Trudge once again through the Impound Center. Upon escape, the player encounters Yusei, who also has reclaimed his Duel Runner and Deck. They both make a break to whatever cover they could find. As the player escapes Trudge he is guided by Leo to a place where he could hide out for the time being. Leo introduces himself and Luna, and then challenges the player to a duel. Upon winning, the player gets let in on a secret: there is an underground duel arena. At the duel arena, the player and the twins witness Akiza beat yet another duelist. While people flee from the arena, the player feels a stinging pain as they notice a birthmark appear on their arm. Akiza notices this mark and promptly challenges the player to a Duel. After the player wins, the birthmark disappears. Several days later, the player gets informed of a Tag-Team Duel Tournament as he makes his way towards the Duel Runner Shop. He then gets into a Tag Duel with the twins, with Blister as his temporary partner. After the player finds a partner, he proceeds to the Duel Stadium where he proceeds through the tournament, facing Figaro and Corse (this opponent team may vary between who's chosen as the Tag partner), Blister and Tanner, and finally Leo and Luna. After winning, the player runs into Goodwin, who congratulates the player for his victory. Some time later, the player runs into Tanner outside the bar and receives an invitation to the Fortune Cup. He shows this to Blister to know more about it, and is told to go to the Neo Domino Highway so as to sign up for the preliminary race. After passing the preliminary race, the player is confronted by Bass who then shows him how to play a Turbo Duel. After that, the player is also informed of the Speed Spells being sold at the shop. The player then proceeds to the Duel Stadium where he faces off against Trudge, Hunter Pace, and Greiger in the three Turbo Duels of the preliminaries. Following this, the player proceeds into the latter half of the Fortune Cup, facing off against Gill Randsborg and Akiza in two ground duels, and squaring off with Yusei in a Turbo Duel. Upon finishing the duel, the player is about to prepare for the final duel with Jack Atlas, when he blacks out, receives several flashbacks, and wakes up at a temple for the People of the Stars. He is then confronted by Rex Goodwin, who reveals that the player is a clone (of who is unclear) and an artificial Signer. Also reveals to the player that he was the one who grafted the birthmark onto the player's arm, as Goodwin plans to utilize the power of the Crimson Dragon. Goodwin then pits the player against 4 other clones - Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta - and the player has to defeat all 4 of them without replenishing life points in between duels. Upon victory, the Crimson Dragon appears, but then shortly dissipates. Goodwin then realizes that he cannot simply do with replicas, despite the fact that intense duels will lead to the awakening of the Crimson Dragon. The player then blacks out again, and finds himself back in his room, before the final duel with Jack Atlas. After defeating Jack, the player receives the Stardust Dragon card for Yusei. Goodwin aborts his plan to awaken the Dragon, and allows the player to do as he wishes. The player then passes Yusei the Stardust Dragon card, and also receives a Travel Permit, allowing him to travel between Satellite and New Domino City. Post storyline, Yusei has a new Deck with "/Assault Mode" support, the name of which references the game title, XLerator. Glitches and mistakes If the player's character is a girl, many of the other main characters will refer to her as a "he" and Rex Goodwin introduces the clones as the player's "brothers" instead of "sisters". When interacting with Elgio, a player may find 'Turbo Duel' instead of 'Tag Duel'. Activating 'Turbo Duel' causes the player and his teammate to tag duel against Elgio and Itokawa. Occasionally part of the character model's hair may turn white unnaturally. In extreme cases, almost all of the hair is white. This is a minor texture glitch and shouldn't harm gameplay. Once all of the Structure Decks have been bought, the only one available will be the 5D's Starter Deck, and the player will not be allowed to buy any others (the 5D's Starter Deck will also have the 'new' symbol above it). Additionally, every time the player leaves the card shop, the game will say that a new pack has been added to the card list, when actually, nothing happens. This does not affect any aspects of gameplay, however. When "Canyon" is in play and you attack a Rock-type monster in Defense Position with a monster that inflicts piercing damage and win, the damage to the opponent is doubled, even though the lore says that damage will only be doubled for the controller of the attacking monster. When in the Tournament or playing on-line sometimes, the monster attack sound effects will be swapped with the attack sound effect of the attacked monster. For example, when a monster with a laser sound effect attacks a monster with a sword/slash sound effect, you will hear the sword/slash effect. If an Action Replay is used, if you are attacking a monster which is about to be destroyed due to your monster having more attack points, the last 0 in the difference between attack points appears before all of the other digits. This can also happen if you are not using an Action Replay occasionally. When an "important" monster that has its own intro (e.g. Dark Armed Dragon, Tytannial, Great Shogun Shien, Light and Darkness Dragon, ...) is summoned, its intro's music is skipped every now and then. In the English anime, Nervin and Blitz have their names swapped, but not in the game. Sometimes, the game sound is heard as double, microphones failure. Despite not mentioning it in either OCG or TCG text, some Plant-Support cards in the game only effects plants on your side of the field, even though in reality they can affect both sides. Connectivity with Wheelie Breakers Using DS Wireless Communications to connect with the Wii Game, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers unlocks Speed Spell - Wheelie Breaker for use in Turbo Duels if you haven't obtained it yet. Promotional cards :Main article: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator Promotional Cards. Stardust Accelerator includes three promotional cards, which are used by Kalin in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. These include: "Infernity Guardian", "Infernity Archfiend" and "Infernity Dwarf". In the Stardust Accelerator game guide, "Infernity Destroyer" is the promo card given. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's